


Partners

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings, Twins, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the aftermath of a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosurrealrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sosurrealrawr).



> Let the holiday giftfic posting commence! I'll gradually be getting around to posting stories owed for Christmas in the following weeks, so keep an eye out for them.
> 
> This one goes to sosurrealrawr, who requested the twins "being bros and doing bro stuff", which made me d'aw and get right on this prompt. A heap of thanks goes to Keppiehed, who was kind enough to beta read all the presents I managed to send her before Christmas.

Sideswipe couldn’t sense his arms, and the loading bar reading forty-seven percent wasn’t a comforting sign, either. Having no choice in the matter, he waited for his systems to finish rebooting and wondered how he’d ended up in this mess. Was it Thundercracker, when he'd divebombed him, or the enemy’s teammate, Skywarp? Both had seemed intent on gunning him down for surprising Starscream.

At around ninety percent, he started to go back online. He activated his optics first, the sensors flickering on. The left one continued to focus in and out against his command, but he ignored the malfunction to concentrate instead on his situation. Sideswipe’s surroundings were dark, and he switched views. He tensed, spotting some excess heat to his side. Abused gears groaned in protest at the treatment.

The presence revealed itself to be his twin. Sunstreaker looked nowhere near as awful as he was, but there were patches of color that indicated excess, lost heat or cool spots where there shouldn’t be, meaning a few dents that he’d no doubt complain about later.

“S-Sunn-y?”

“ _Quiet,_ ” Sunstreaker admonished, tone strained. He pressed their frames closer together and adjusted the grip he held on his weapon. “I don’t know if the Decepticons have scrammed yet or not.”

He grunted, which came out as a grinding hiss. His jaw must not be working properly; possibly it was unhinged or he had a system lag.

Time passed and it got tense as soon as Sideswipe noticed his main weapon was missing. There were more guns back at base, but that meant very little when he needed one _now._ He also adored that gun – he had even named it the ‘Decepticon Smasher 2.0’ after he used the handle to knock in the heads of seven enemies during one fight. It was a good weapon that had brought him a lot of luck.

“Come on, I think it’s safe to leave,” Sunstreaker said, keeping his voice low. “Damage report.”

With jerky movements, he inclined his head to give his twin a dry look, which was enough for Sunstreaker to figure how messed up he was. His brother grumbled and cursed and grumbled some more, but in the end he wrapped an arm around him and hefted Sideswipe up with a surge of strength. Sideswipe was partially dragged out of their hiding place and back toward Autobot headquarters, and he put his efforts toward trying not to shut down while Sunstreaker half-carried and half-scouted for them both.

He tried to speak again, with similar results as before. “Sun-ny?”

“What?” his brother demanded, not paying close attention to him until Sideswipe’s digits tightened on his shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

“Th-anksss,” he mumbled, the word coming out garbled at the end. His voice box gave out with a crackle and pop, preventing him from clarifying what exactly he was thanking his twin _for._

Sunstreaker didn’t move and gave him a cool stare in the time they stood there amongst the rubble. Then reluctantly he nodded, in the end understanding perfectly what it was Sideswipe wished to convey.

-Fin-


End file.
